Let's Start At The Very Beginning
by Kristina Maria
Summary: A little one shot of how Myka and Helena got together in my world. xx I might turn it into a series of one shots, what do u think? This one is set in a little clearing, the pair are training but it soon gets more interesting. Xx


Myka and Helena One shot

There is a small clearing in South Dakota, I'm sure there are many small clearings in the state but this circular space held the memory of some very intriguing interactions. The space barely 50 metres in diameter was almost a perfect circle, containing only grass, not a rock or bump in sight, just a flat surface. The oversized trees towered over everything near them, intimidating but harmless they only let a small amount of light pass through their branches.

Today like every other Wednesday a loud yelling could be heard from within the clearing but no sooner had it started, it would stop, only start up again a moment later. From a distance two figures could be seen lunging and spinning at one another, you would assume by the moves practised and the strength behind them that the pair where strong males but upon closer examination both held the figures of two rather attractive women. As mentioned previously, this sparing is a regular occurrence, at least once a week at 12 o'clock sharp the women would appear, clad in the same work out gear, rarely uttering a word before the training, it was when sheer exhaustion took over that the 2 women began to talk.

Today both ladies lay on the floor breathless, panting heavily as they gazed up at the clear blue sky, the sun had passed behind the trees so the view was unrestricted.

"I win" spoke the raven haired woman as oxygen began to diffuse in her lungs at a normal speed, "not that I'm gloating"

"Give me a minute" replied the American, her heart beat decreasing at a similar rate to her partners, "Then I want a rematch" she ordered, pushing her finger into the air before letting it drop in exhaustion.

"Whatever you say sweetie" the Brit replied, allowing a large smile to posses her lips, a small giggle escaping them just moments later.

"Helena, are you laughing at me?"

"Now Myka, why would I ever do that?"

Helena rolled onto her stomach and rested her head in her palms. Her and Myka where lying in opposite directions but still there was a gap between their heads, this gave Helena ample opportunity to gaze at Myka's complete figure without seeming perverted. But with Helena's lustful tendencies her eyes did not stay fixed to Myka's face for long, they travelled down her neck, across her collar bone and to her breasts which seemed to be the only thing able to keep Helena's concentration. She exhaled sharply and looked away, pretending that there was something far more fascinating in the trees. Myka let out a small groan and flipped her whole body in a similar manner to Helena but perhaps a little less elegantly.

"You nacker me out woman" Myka exhaled, smiling mockingly at her peer.

"You sound like Pete"

"Oh god, I do, oops" Myka winced at the thought.

Both women began to laugh, ones giggling only forced the other to laugh more.

"I love it when you laugh, it makes you glow, you look beautiful" Helena beamed.

Myka began to blush furiously and turned her face away for a minute before standing and jumping up and down.

"Ready?" she asked more a statement or invitation than a question but still Helena rose and just stared at her.

"Do you not agree with my conclusion?" Helena asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. In response Myka lunged forward trying to place a well clenched fist to Helena cheek, but of course the advance was blocked.

"Why do you not agree?"

Myka once again responded with violence, attempting to kick Helena in the stomach but was once again blocked.

"Talk to me" the Brit demanded but as expected Myka did a roundhouse kick causing Helena to grab her calf to prevent impact, only to release it moments later.

"Myka, stop"

Then before Myka could advance again Helena walked up to her, "Talk to me" she yelled as she used her left leg to pull Myka's supports forward, removing them from the ground, allowing Myka to collapse to the floor, grabbing Helena's wrists as she fell, pulling her down with her. Helena gasped as their bodies hit against each other, face to face, breast to breast, hip to hip, Myka was truly trapped. Helena soon gazed into those emerald eyes and became paralyzed.

"Myka" she whispered, wanting to lean forward and kiss the woman but did not in fear of rejection. Helena sat up and straddled Myka's hips, gaining some composure with the distance.

"What's wrong?" she asked, the fall softening her tone.

"Nothing, aren't we supposed to be training?"

"Why did you try and hit me in order to deflect my questions?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Myka replied, crossing her arms and turning her head as tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Myka, look at me" Helena tried to move her chin but no luck.

"Look at me" she yelled, grabbing Myka's wrists and pinning them above her head. Myka's face shot forward in shock at the rather violent action, projecting a rather bemused look, Helena had quite a temper and an impatient personality to match.

"Well if you're not going to listen to me what else am I supposed to do, damit Myka why won't you listen? You're so stubborn.

Myka began to breakdown.

"I do listen to you, every word, I laugh at every joke, nod in agreement to every statement, knowing that no matter what I do it will never be enough" by this point Myka was yelling at the shell shocked raven, the birds in the trees flying away in fear.

"Damit Helena, you know how I feel and yet you toy with my emotions, calling me beautiful with no feelings or truthfulness behind it, you can be an evil woman sometimes Helena Wells and I'm sick of it" Myka tried to push Helena off her but to no avail, if anything Helena's grip only grew tighter.

"Get off" she yelled.

"No" Helena replied quietly rather shocked at the other woman's confession.

"Myka" she continued, "I...I had no idea"

Myka turned her head and faced the object of her desires, staring into her eyes for the truth which seemed to be what she was saying.

"Well now you do" Myka sighed, "So now you can laugh or mock or tell me I'm stupid"

"You not stupid Myka, far from it"

"Whatever, you could have Pete tease me or you could, ooh yes, you could tell the Regents and have them question my adequacy to be an agent". Myka could not seem to stop talking, she was rambling on and on about what Helena could do now she knew how she felt but Helena could only think of one thing to do and it was not any of the things Myka was suggesting, in reality it was the total opposite.

"So what are you gunna do Helena, tell me"

Helena just sat there is silence staring at Myka.

"What" Myka yelled, frustrated only to be silenced herself by the lips of her partner. Helena's grip tighten on her wrists as he mouth plundered towards Myka's, singing in joy as they finally touched. They caressed each other lips until Myka allowed hers to fall open slightly, inviting Helena inside. The opportunity was taken as tongues became intertwined, each woman searching the others mouth vigorously, leaving no place untouched, no lip unnipped and no nerve unstimulated. Helena released Myka's hands allowing them to run through her hair, gripping tightly as the need for oxygen grew. With Helena's hands on Myka's face both woman sat up, Helena still sat firmly on Myka's lap. The Brit was first to pull back, panting heavily as she opened her previously closed eyes; she was greeted by Myka's sparkling pair gazing at her affectionately.

"Myka" she exhaled quietly, breaking the silence that had enveloped them.

"Ssshhh" she replied, not wanting t ruin the moment, "Your sexier when you don't talk"

"Really" Helena asked, surprised at the statement.

"No, I'm lying, the accent sends me weak at the knees" she shrugged, not caring that she surrendered so easily.

"So not the word themselves, just the accent"

"Yes, pretty much" Myka mocked.

"Remind me not to take you back to England, there are thousands there with my accent, you would be constantly turned on, not that I'd mind, we could put it to good use", she gave Myka a quick wink as both women began to laugh again. All acrimony and animosity from earlier was now just a distant memory.

"Myka" Helena said once again in an even stronger English accent than normal, no doubt put on for Myka's benefit.

"Yeah" she replied, gently stroking Helena's luscious locks.

"You really are beautiful; you do know that, don't you?"

"As long as I am beautiful to you, that is all that matters".

Helena smiled lovingly at her soon to be lover, "That you definitely are"

"Then I'm happy" Myka replied, giving Helena a little Eskimo kiss, "you're not so bad yourself" Myka concluded.

"Thank you" Helena smiled, "Now that's how you take a compliment, no kicking or punching involved"

"Yeah, yeah" Myka nodded "but I can think of so many other ways to say thank you"

"Oh can you" Helena smirked, intrigued at the almost proposition. Allowing her face to move closer to Myka's her hands fell around her neck, "I can't wait", and with that the talking part of the interaction was almost done as Helena kissed Myka again, but this time with more fiery passion. Hands roamed freely over the others body as tongues began to taste one another. Myka then fell back, taking Helena with her, rolling both of them over in one swift motion.

"Now it's my turn to be in control" she smirked as she began to imagine just how fun this afternoon was going to be.


End file.
